Moon's Eye Plan in Symphonia
by Neo-Devil
Summary: A sudden warp portal appears and sucks Naruto in , Hinata follows to try to save him, however, 2 figures follow as well, one of them wears orange swirling mask, the other figure is my OC, NaruHina pairing as it makes sense, the desians shall feel fear from what they call inferior, and the man's moon's eye plan. I do not own Naruto nor Tales Of Symphonia.please review, ToS hard path
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1**_**-random-ass portals and welcome to Silverant!**_

* * *

During the Chunnin exams before Hinata's fight with Nenji, Naruto talks to Hinata to cheer her up(still too dense to notice her feelings for him).

"Hinata you'll do fine!"Naruto says with his fox grin

"O-o-okay Naru-"

then all of a sudden a portal shows up out of no where and sucks Naruto in.

"NARUTO!"Hinata loses her stutter and jumps in the portal after him.

An unknown figure with an orange swirling mask with one eye whole jumps in as well with another figure with a black muscle suit long spiky white hair has white eyes with black center has amour plates on the black suit, wields a long 5 foot long katana blades, black headband, and has a white...tail, but will land in a different location(care to guess who the first one of the two is?)

* * *

(Naruto and Hinata's location)

Hinata tries and succeeds in grabing Naruto's hand."NARUTO!"Hinata yells

"Hinata?"Naruto sees Hinata grabbing his hand trying to save him and his eyes go wide 'why, why did she come after me?'he wonders.

Hinata is still very desperate to save Naruto"ugh" she pains

* * *

Naruto starts to black out.

Hinata gets closer and embraces Naruto tightly as to not get seperated, and painfully ties something together to ensure they do not get seperated.  
and then she black out.

* * *

-the unknowns' location-

the two figures are standing in a town being attacked by the desians and they spot the figures"Die! Inferior beings!"

"Inferior? you don't even know the meaning of the word, prepare to join me in my plan for world peace."

"CHARGE!" a desian attemps to stab the orange mask figure but goes right through him."what the hell are you?!"

"I'm your salvation." he traps the desian in his pocket dimension.

"who the hell are you"

"Where I come from, the mere proclamation of my name instills war, my name is POWER, the few I let live today are to tell their leaders of me, My Name is Madara Uchiha" the orange masked figure says with malice as he glares with the sharingan.

"I'll let you have fun 'Madara'."the other figure says.

"Of course Sonneilon (OC)."'Madara' completely massacres the Desians with ease collecting living ones as well as dead ones in his pocket world in his eye, the survivors running scared as hell.

* * *

-with Naruto and Hinata-they woke up days ago in Iselia and decided to learn about the new world they were in through school and Naruto quickly became freinds with Lloyd and Genis.

-in class-lol momment starting now.

Woman's Voice" Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!" She begins to approach and throws an eraser at Lloyd.

Lloyd "Gahh!" (Lloyd sets down the buckets, and rubs the sleep from his eyes).

Woman "…How do you manage to sleep standing?

Lloyd:" …Oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?"

Naruto"ha I wish I could say that."

Rain "(Sigh) Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?

Genis" Yes, Raine." Raine turns and walks back to her desk. Genis stands and answers "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Raine "Correct. Afterward, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

Lloyd butts in, "But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!"

Naruto"Yeah, if they come here, I'll beat them BELIEVE IT!(ugh, irritating, Sheena must beat this out of him)

Raine 'well he certainly is confident, and hyper.' "Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One…Colette."

Colette (stands up from her seat)" Yes, ma'am."

Raine "Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

Colette" Umm .. alright… It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored."

Raine "Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches."

Lloyd woke up again and Colette looked back at Lloyd for a brief moment and turns around, Naruto snickers at the two.

Raine "The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—" Suddenly a bright blindingly light appears through the window

Lloyd "Wh…what was that?"

Colette "That's…"

Naruto "MY EYES!" Naruto screams comically. leaving everyone to cover their ears. [lol]

Raine: Settle down class… It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Is that understood?

As Raine starts to leave … Colette stops her; Professor! I'll go with you!

Raine: No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you.

Wait here with everyone else. Colette: Yes, ma'am. (After a few minutes Lloyd tries to leave the classroom, Genis catches him)

Genis: Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!

Lloyd "I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

Genis "But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves."

Lloyd "It's research."

Genis"That's an exuse!"

Hinata "not really, the best way to learn is through experience."

Naruto"yeah! Believe it!" he yells

Genis 'huh why is it no elves have ever thought of that?' he thinks while rubbing his ears "maybe Naruto would be a good weapon against the desians, though through sound alone." he chuckles

Naruto"jerk..."he mumbles.

Genis "Honestly, Lloyd. It's not pretty when Raine gets mad!

Lloyd:"Okay, fine. Sheesh… Man…I was really looking forward to seeing what happens with the oracle." Suddenly one of the temple pastors comes stumbling in, tightly clenching his body.

the 5 leave the classroom, outside.

Lloyd "What's going on? It's awfully quiet."

Naruto "too quiet..."

Genis "Where did everybody go?"

Frank "Colette! Thank goodness you're safe."

Colette "Father!"

Genis:" Frank! what happened to everyone in the village?"

Frank "They're all hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple."

Genis "Why? Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!"

Lloyd "Yeah, that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone, right?"

Colette "Yes…Grandmother said it's to protect me… Oh! Where's Grandmother?"

Frank "Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual."

Lloyd "Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians… We need go .. NOW."

Frank "The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette…"

Colette" I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen."

Frank "Good luck, Colette. Now, Lloyd, Genis, Naruto, Hinata. You four should go on home.

Naruto "I really doubt Priests can fight desians, your going to need us right Hinata."**  
**

Hinata "y-yes o-of c-course N-naruto."

Lloyd "Like hell, I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple."

Genis "Lloyd's right, im going too."

Frank "But…all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens." (The three start heading towards the exit. However, a monster blocked the exit.)

Lloyd "Whoa, it's a monster!"

Naruto"heh easy kill, **shadow clone jutsu!"**(50 clones show up) "alright time for my new move I've been wanting to test out!" he does the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage.

Lloyd saw that this was done without an exsphere so he is currently gasping with amazement with Genis who is also having an amazed look. while Hinata is just looking dreamily at Naruto, Colette is just clapping her hands and some how trips on...nothing?

* * *

-with one of the five grand cardinals-

"sir we got problems, a weird man with a mask and a Monkey-tailed human showed up earlier and Massacred the entire first battalion BY THEM SELVES, then our spies tell us they kidnap survivors soldiers, and do something they call'reanimation', they kill the soldiers they kidnap to do the 'reanimation' one of them announces that his name starts wars, and he calls himself Madara Uchiha, he demands we surrender or he will kill and reanimate all of our men under his control, the other one simply goes by Sonneilon."

"You get defeated by Inferior beings and told to surrender by them!? execute him now!" Kvar says 'this could get troublesome, better tell the lord Yggdrasill.

END OF CHAPTER

_starting to get rather dark huh, oh don't worry it will get all the horryfying, as more desians who died are brought back through reanimation, My OC is supposed to replace Kabuto with reanimations so there, also be ready to see the real Madara in later chapters._


	2. Eye Of The Moon Plan

**chapter 2 Madara meets Yggdrasill**

* * *

_Asgard ranch_

"Greetings elf." Madara greets Kvar with his Sharingan off.

"Who do you think you are inferior being and how did you get in here!?"Kvar asks wondering how the hell they didn't see him come in.

"That is quite simple for an Uchiha of my caliber" Madara flashes the Sharingan, and warps right behind him."Now take me to your leader or you will lose your head."Madara declares menacingly.

Even Kvar is lost for words, this human's killing intent dwarfs Yggdrasill's, and he has a very dark presence, he decides to let him see his leader Yggdrasill."he's in Derris-Kharlan."he stutters frightened

Madara smiles "Good, you may live for now, although I shall make sure your leader knows better then to call me and my legendary power inferior."Madara says removing the killing intent. he warps out leaving Kvar shaking then he smirks thinking how powerful an Exsphere could be made from him.

* * *

_-The __Derris-Kharlan-_

Madara warps into the entrance, walking using Sharingan to put angels into Tsukuyomi. He then walks into Mithos's room. "How did an inferior being get in?!"Yggdrasill shouts angry

"Because they should know their is no stopping the Legendary power of the Uchiha. Greetings, you must be the Desian leader, I am the the Akatsuki leader 'Madara' Uchiha. Don't bother using judgment on me, it won't affect me at all." 'Madara declares flashing the Sharingan.

"You are still an inferior being, begone, JUDGMENT!" flashes of deadly light pass through Madara, but have no affect."Why can't the judgment work."he says with frustration.

"Because, I am THE Madara, THE holder of THE name that is capable of starting wars in fear of my name, I wield the Mangekyo Sharingan, and their is no such thing as inferior, it is just simple little exuse to let hatred boil over, I have plan to end that Hatred, I call it, 'Moon's Eye Plan', long ago the ten tailed demon was sealed by the sage of the six paths, he became the Juubi Jinchuuriki. the reason I say it is best not to call humans inferior is because the legendary Rikudou Sennin was a human. But he knew he was going to die of old age so in order to keep the ten tails from roaming free, he sealed its body in the moon, then split its power and life force into the 9 Bijuu. my plan is to capture all the nine Bijuu or Jinchuuriki, then extract the demons, once I have them all I will combine them back into the Juubi, and I will become it's Jinchuuriki, with its power, I will upgrade my Sharingan, and reflect a Tsukuyomi off the moon, putting the entire world into the eternal Tsukuyomi. All will have the same mind set, no discrimination, everyone will sleep the eternal Tsukuyomi." Madara explains his plan.

Mithos 'Sleep the eternal Tsukuyomi? That is very similar to the lifeless being plan I have, only this is much easier. as only nine have to die for peace' "Alright you have my support Madara, allow me to introduce myself, I am Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis, and the Desians. your plan is actually easier then mine. so I will use it. but also keep my plan flowing at the same time, so that if one plan fails, the other will succeed."

'Madara' thinks 'well now i have even more resources then before, excellent, I'll just help his plan by having 2 akatsuki members at each ranch helping in the extraction of exspheres, I think I'll place Itachi and Kisame at that Renegade base and have pain and konan at the last temple, Remial shall learn better then to mess with rinnegan.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER **

**uh oh, looks like Mithos and 'Madara' are teaming up, that's not good, how will Naruto and Lloyd's gang handle this? find out next chapter.**


	3. Itachi Meets Sheena, the Assassin team

**Chapter 3 Itachi's interesting day.**

* * *

_Itachi POV_

I do not know why Madara brought me to this world, but know that I'm here, I'll roam free for awhile, then I see a kunoichi in a mountain pass ' she must be on a mission, well since I have nothing else to do...'I ask if I can be of help.

* * *

_Sheena POV_(yeah like that was a surprise.)

I look at the shinobi who just asked to help me, this could be to my benefit."Alright, but you'll have to hear it in secret, no one else must know of this understand." I say to him, and he nods yes. so we go to a secluded area (a cave), and I tell him of my mission to kill the Chosen.

"I see, in order to save your world, you need to kill this chosen hmm, alright. I can help you with that, Oh and by the way, the name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi says.'maybe I can repent by saving a world.'he thinks

* * *

_Itachi POV_

we walk through the canyon and run into a Desian patrol who tried to take us to a ranch, big mistake. I decide to show my abilities to this girl, so I open my eyes showing Sharingan. the desians stiffin.

"nice eyes but it won't help you inferior being."a desian soldier speaks.

"then prepare to see a horror unlike any other, tsukuyomi!" they see my eyes spin and they are put through the horrible Illusion."they will either die from that genjutsu, or they will lose their will to go on."I say to sheena.

"that's eye can cause death through Illusion?"sheena asks.

"yes but their are times in which I regret even getting these eyes."I say actually showing a bit of regret.

"how do get them?"sheena asks

"by killing someone close to you is how, but it is only acomplished by someone who is an Uchiha, but sadly things happened and me and my brother are all that's left of the clan." I say

Sheena'clan? I feel sorry for him, but at least he's not a perv.'

I chuckle thus letting her know I got the general Idea of that last thought"so you do not like perverts hm, heh then it's a good thing Jiraiya isn't here, as he claims strangely proud of it, as he calls himself a 'super pervert' which in all honesty isn't something to be proud of. heheheh."I let her know for a little humour that I haven't had in ages.

"Is that so, then if I meet him, I'll just beat that title out of him."sheena says

"you can try, but not even the slug princess could get that out of him, oh and he doesn't like people calling him 'pervy-sage' which I find rather odd."I say

"great, another Zelos. not what I wanted

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

_**Yep Itachi is here, and he is with Sheena, you know what that means! He is a good guy. yep things are lighting up.**_


	4. Sonneilon and the 4th wall

**Chapter 4 ocean Kvar Meets Sonneilon.**

* * *

_Asgard Ranch Sonneilon POV_

Well I flew off to the Asgard Ranch by the looks of it, and decide to see what the hell they were doing here, and show them elves not to call the saiyan race inferior. so I drop in and the alarms go off, and a bunch of weak troops surround me, well I've been bored so time to have fun"hey people prepare to have one hell of a party!"I yell with a smirk.

"since this inferior being decided to come here i think we should turn him into an exsphere! and How dare you Inferior Being!" a few desians yell.

"are you sure you want to try to kill me, ha, I've never been more insulted, okay time for some fun." I put my hand togather then put them back for my favorite technique "GALICK GUN HAAAAAAA!" I end up killing 10 at the same time."How pathetic, you call yourselves superior, maybe in brains but not in power nor battle strategy."I say which pisses off more then a few desians.

"KILL HIM!"

I use death beam on all but one which man you guys should of seen the look on his face(4th wall owned 1) anyways he kinda ran like bitch and i think he pissed his pants, which was hilarious, oh and then his boss showed up."you must be the big cheese, hows it going."I say.

"so you are the inferior being who killed most of my men."he growls out angry.

"oooooh calm down man, and by the way it is best not to attack me unless you want your ass mounted on the wall along with your arms and head." I say mockingly."oh and I believe you ran into my friend earlier, I'm suprised he let you live, so did you beg for mercy?"I ask like a boss

"B-bastard!"Kvar says

"Oh and I won't kill you as you are still needed in 'his' plan, oh and if you see a human blond with wisker marks on his face, let us know, we kinda need him alive for 'his' plan, after all, the kyuubi jinchuuriki is needed to bring peace. so let me know kay? good. now be a good boy and do your work capice."I say while sitting down on kvar's commander seat."but if kratos tries to kill you, you will have one purpose left, and it is to be used to revive the REAL Madara Uchiha, a human with godlike power, power not even Yggdrasil can stand against his Rinnegan(eye of god)." I say

"eye of g-god?"Kvar says with his eyes widening.

"thats right, all power that angels have are also in the Rinnegan, and more like take for instance, Power to control Gravity."I say nonchalatly

Kvar's eyes widen and he gets back to work.

"well now I'm in control, I think I'll just kick back and relax." 'if anyone were to try to disturb me they would set of a trap that would alert me of there presence so everything is fine. now to wait for Kvar to get his ass handed to him by Kratos, that'll be fun. then I'll sacrifice his soul for Madara's.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well Sonneilon is an asshole and he breaks the 4th wall, and it shall be recurring. lol.


End file.
